Dear Diary
by WiND G0dd3ss xD
Summary: Zoe's diary entries chronicling her life at Bluebell, Alabama for one year... or maybe longer.
1. Hello Bluebell Alabama

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie. All rights go to the CW network.

Dear Diary,

Middle of nowhere Alabama is exactly what I expected it to be; dirt roads and gossipy women on every corner. What I didn't expect were the prissy sundress-wearing Belles. I thought they were for pure entertainment value on the television and in movies, I was obviously wrong. Secondly, people have strange pets down here. For example, mayor Lavon Hayes (OMG!) has a pet alligator named Burt Reynolds… Honestly, who in his right mind would think about getting a pet alligator! Those things are dangerous! Then again, someone in town I'm pretty sure has a pet pig… Or maybe that's the high school's mascot animal. I don't really know, and I don't really care. If it weren't for that stupid fellowship rejecting me, I wouldn't be here as a GP.

The up side to this backwards town is that there is eye candy. I mean ex-football pro, definitely worth a second look. But, I'm talking about native country boys—Wade Kinsella and George Tucker. I have to admit, Wade definitely one ups George in the looks department. He has this rugged country boy thing going on, wearing plaid button ups, blue jeans and boots. He looks like he comes straight out of a catalog! Then there's George, more on the cute side. He's got a sophisticated gentlemanly charm to him. Turns out, he's a lawyer and was in New York for a few months. Perfect right? Yeah, I found out he's engaged to the queen of the prissy Belles, Lemon Breeland.

The Breelands are a breed of their own. Lemon's dad, Brick (yup as in the rock or stone or whatever), shared the practice with Harley, who by the way I found out is my real dad (my life is a TV drama). So, his prerogative is to buy me out. I told him it wasn't going to happen… mostly because I need this stupid practice for at least a year. Frustratingly, Brick is not the negotiating type of man. He went to George and found out that if I can't get 30% of the patients, he can buy me out without a hitch. Great, first my fellowship, and a family practice in the middle of nowhere doesn't want me. It's doing wonders for my ego. I couldn't care less if I wasn't required the experience, I mean, I am trained to be a cardiothoracic surgeon.

Whoa, I went off topic there. Obviously, I'm still boiling mad on the inside. Continuing about the Breelands, there's Lemon who, well she's just a b**** plain and simple. She's the snobbiest and most high-strung person I've ever met in my entire life. And living in New York City, being a female surgeon, that's saying a lot about her. She has a little sister too, Magnolia. Who is naming these poor girls? First a sour fruit, although very fitting, and a flower. I mean come on, get with the 21st century already. Magnolia is a mini-Lemon, just not as high-strung but just as snobbish. She definitely treats this other girl Rose (yup another flower), like crap. She's that girl in high school who flaunts that really cool guy she snatched in front of you. Poor Rose, so glad I'm over that high school drama.

I don't know if I forgot to mention, but my boyfriend for 6 years dumped me after I didn't get the fellowship and had to move to stupid Alabama. Yeah, I don't care I don't need him. Gigi tried to throw me a party to cheer me up though, unnecessary, I wasn't even heartbroken. Not one tear dropped out of my eye. That's saying something alright.

Overall my experience this week has been a little crazy. Made out passionately with the bartender, got saved from a pet alligator by the cute lawyer, got that same lawyer hit by a car by a blind as a bat old man, and fighting with the neighbor who happens to be the hot bartender over the fuse box that keeps frying. Yup, Bluebell Alabama is exactly as it was cut out to be.

Get me out of here!

- Zoe Hart.


	2. What the Heck is Gumbo?

Disclaimer: Hart of Dixie belongs to its writers and the CW network.  
>AN: So, I will stick to the storyline and the actual occurrences until the finale. After which, I will focus more on the Wade/George dilemma. Then, I will most likely take a break until the second season, just to be safe in what I write as content.

Dear Diary,

It's been crazy and hectic here in Bluebell, so I haven't been able to write in over a month. I experienced a spider bite and one of Bluebell's notorious heat waves. Both incidents somehow managed to involve one Wade Kinsella.

I didn't want to lose a patient to Brick, so I went to search for the thing that bit the boy that I was treating. It was a busy day and Brick had his hands full, and I needed to prove myself. Since I don't know how to drive, even though I have my license, because I never needed to with all the public transportation (taxis), I enlisted Wade's help to find the stupid snake.

Turns out, he's not the best person to go into a creepy shed with… He scared me; I fell down and was bitten by the snake. Not only did I embarrass myself, I had to be treated by Brick Breeland. Highlight of my month—incompetent doctor of the year award goes to Zoe Hart. If it weren't for my stupid pride and necessity for survival as a GP, I could've avoided that stupid HUGE snake!

Then another bright idea struck me, to make up for the failed snake mission, I decided to enter the Gumbo Contest to gain some respect/acceptance from the Bluebell citizens (Blubellians?). Thing is, if you ask me what gumbo is, I still couldn't tell you. The plan was I just sign myself up, call my mom and get one of her famous chef friends to send down a batch. It worked perfectly, until Burt Reynolds ate the package!

With some urging from Lavon and Wade, I decided not to withdraw from the competition and to make the gumbo. I mean how hard could it possibly be? I Googled a recipe, then went grocery shopping with George (in secret… Lemon banned him from seeing me. Figures, she though I sabotaged her Founders Day parade on purpose), guided Brick through a stitching (yeah, it was pretty intense, the guy had some machine dug in his arm), and failed at making the stupid dish.

I'm pretty sure I withdrew from the competition, but somehow "my" gumbo won second place. Second to Brick, who was on his third or fourth win. I'm not really sure, I don't care, I got a medal and that was good enough for me. Afterwards, I went over to thank Lavon for pulling through, I mean, who else would help me out? Couldn't possibly be George, as if he could sneak that under Lemon Breeland's nose!

Let's just say, for a small town like Bluebell, I'm surprised how eventful my experience has been. I got to experience my first heat wave. According to Lavon and Wade, it was considered a "free pass" because it makes people do strange and freaky things. I don't really want to know what is considered freaky, but the point is, you got to do something out of the ordinary free of judgment. Now, you know me, and I play by the books. The craziest thing I've ever done in my entire life is uprooting from NYC to Bluebell, which admittedly is pretty crazy if you ask me.

Anyway, I thought about doing something crazy all day. The heat was getting to me, and believe me; I was getting hot and bothered as the day progressed. Seeing Wade swimming in the pond did not help one bit. I know I mentioned that he was hot, but his body is to die for! It was perfectly toned! And before I sound super shallow, I witnessed him singing his dad off the roof of some building while the older man was drunk which I thought was really sweet. So back to my point, Wade suddenly became really appetizing. Yes, appetizing. He's always appealing, but I just wanted to… yeah I'd like to keep my diary G-rated, just in case. Appetizing.

I put on a tight, sexy, black number and tried to be seductive when I sat on my favorite spot at the bar of the Rammer Jammer. I was so nervous, my stomach was knotted, and I totally fell off the chair. But I propositioned Wade, well more like told him I would be over after his shift to take him up on his offer. We didn't get anywhere because it started raining, breaking the heat wave. I still can't tell if I'm relieved or disappointed about the turn of events, but I guess Zoe Hart is not meant to do something crazy and wild.

Although, I did skinny dip in the pond the next morning… I guess that counts as something heat wave worthy? Wade didn't think so, but who knows what he's done!

- Zoe Hart.


	3. I'm in Limbo!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any part of Hart of Dixie.

Dear Diary,

Why is it that every time I almost fit in with the rest of the Bluebellians, I mess up big time, taking five steps back? So I accused of the minister's wife of cheating, so what? It's not the most bizarre thing in the world. I mean, my mom cheated on my "dad" with Harley Wilkes and that's how I came to be. Celebrities and politicians divorce left and right because of scandals. I don't care what anybody says, my conclusion was reasonable! I mean, the minister had syphilis for goodness sake!

If you can't tell from my exasperation, I came up with the wrong conclusion. Apparently, the minister's wife contracted syphilis from getting a piercing—one point for Bluebell, zero for Zoe Hart. There are no hard feelings, the couple didn't let the accusation get in the way of their relationship, and they even brought me a pie. Heck, I even went to Church the Sunday after the fiasco, thanks to Lavon's insistence.

I think the couple helped me more than I helped them. Not to say that I'm not a good doctor, they helped me in a different way, an emotional way. After my parents failed marriage, I became pretty cynical about love and relationships. My boyfriend and I didn't last either, and we had one of the longest relationships among our friends. It's safe to say, I never believed the happily ever after, love conquers all crap that people spout all the time. Not to say that I'm not a hopeless romantic, I believe in "the one," and would love for someone to sweep me off my feet and pamper me—but I accepted that the chances of that happening are pretty slim. But back to my original point, the minister and his wife definitely reignited the spark of the hopeless romantic in me, that there are couples out there who really can withstand anything. I want that type of relationship, and I won't give up until I get it.

Anyways, to make up for the horrible mistake on my part, as Wade won't let it go, I decided on another approach to worm my way into the Bluebell citizens' hearts. One of which was going back on the market and start dating again. The problem with that was, I didn't know anyone who was single… Well except for Wade, who apparently wasn't single at all! I found out, when I contemplated trying something with him, that he was married! Turned out he was married to his high school sweetheart Tansy. They didn't work out, and they were separated for a while, but legally, they were still husband and wife.

Even that little fact didn't help me clarify my feelings for the obnoxious man! He came by my office early in the morning the other day, and he came in with an older man. Turns out it was his dad whom he kind of hit with his boat. So, I immediately jumped to the conclusion that Wade was an awful human being. But then, I remembered when he helped me with my "ghost" case. He stayed the night at my place on the uncomfortable couch because I was scared. He followed me into the woods because he knew I'd be eaten alive without help. So yeah, the fact that he was married didn't really register in my mind or in my heart for that matter. Regardless, Wade isn't my type. I'm not into the country boys; I'm into the sophisticated, Woody Allen loving professional types—far from Wade, more towards George if you use them as a scale.

Later I found out that Tansy came to get a divorce from Wade so she could marry a psycho… but she and the lunatic ended up breaking up after George got shot in the leg by a crossbow. Before it sounds like someone shot him, George did it to himself. Wade won't let that one go either.

Enough of Wade, I talked to Shelly and asked if she knew any single guys. And she referred me to Judson Lyons. According to her, he is the town's vet. It made perfect sense for me to go on a date with him right? I mean, I am a doctor and he's a vet—we're both medical professionals! I didn't want to seem desperate or anything so I kind of waited for him to ask me out. But who knows if he'd notice me right? So I went up to him and turned on the charm, and it worked! Then again, the date failed miserably… mostly because I stood him up at Fancies where we were supposed to eat. I saw him through the restaurant window and I just freaked out and left! Believe me, the town heard about that alright. Lavon even gave me a talk, sort of… now that I think about it, not really. But, I decided to give it another shot, and the second time around, it wasn't as bad… maybe because I actually showed up.

After a while I started thinking Judson could be the real deal. He was sweet, we had a lot in common, we were both doctors—me of humans and him of animals, and everything was going great! I should've known better than to think it could last very long. Nothing in Bluebell works out right for me; maybe that's why I was so eager to have Gigi to come down from New York, to make me sane again. Let's put it this way Diary, I should stop having crazy ideas and planning things.

It was Homecoming week. I didn't see what was so special about it; we didn't do anything like that in the City, not even when I was in high school. But for a small town like Bluebell, it was a big deal. The whole town was hustling and bustling to figure things out and set up for the grand event. Lavon had his hands full and wouldn't be able to throw his annual Homecoming party, as part of his mayoral duties. Guess what happened next? I offered to help and throw it for him! Bad idea. Then when I talked to Gigi and told her about it, she offered to come to Bluebell and help me throw the party, you know, because she's a professional party planner. I happily agreed Worse idea.

Lavon gave me a grocery list and strict instructions on what he expected, what the town expected. The first thing Gigi did when she came to town was shred that list. Oops. I know I should've stopped her, but I really wanted something New York in my life again. I'm going to cut this story short because I know I'm rambling. The party was a disaster; people didn't like the theme or the food. In fact, they hated it so much because it was too fancy, too New York. I guess they felt about the party the same way they feel about me. And the icing on the nightmare cake was that Gigi slept with Judson. So now, I'm back to square one… or maybe, I'm not even on the board anymore. Whatever. I give up.

What's even worse is that after her visit, Gigi made me realize that I don't know where I fit in anymore. I am so confused and lost now. I hope I can find a sign, maybe Harley can send me one, wherever he may be.

-Zoe Hart


End file.
